Pokémon Dragons of Yin and Yang
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After Roman Torchwick escapes on the night of the White Fang rally, Jaune and Yang are shunned by their peers only to become the chosen warriors of the legendary Arceus. What could possibly go wrong?


_**So, this idea came to me when I was watching one of the older Pokémon movies from my childhood. The one where Mewtwo and those Clone Pokémon made their debut. It got me to thinking… wouldn't this be an interesting what-if situation? Watch now as two children of a different world are given a second chance to live their lives how they want. Look out, world! Balance shall come in the form of Yin and Yang!**_

 _ **Shipping: DragonSlayer**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokémon!***_

 _ **Possible Bashing: Brock/ Misty/ Erika (Only for about half the chapter she appears in.)/ Team Rocket (Minus Giovanni)/ Weiss/ Blake/ Pyrrha/ Cardin and his team. SLIGHT Ruby Bashing.**_

* * *

"Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon." = Normal Speech

' _Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon.' = Thoughts_

 **"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon." = Someone Yelling**

 **"When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Pokedex entries.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue Chapter!_**

* * *

Sitting under a tree in the deepest reaches of Forever Fall, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long held each other in a loving embrace, drawing strength from one another. They've had the most rotten time at school to date.

It all started with a failed, self-appointed mission that Team RWBY undertook to try and finally stop Roman Torchwick once and for all when he went to a White Fang rally. As he didn't want to possibly lose any of his friends in battle should they be outgunned and outmatched, Jaune went with them as possible back-up. Along with Sun and Neptune, of course.

Unfortunately, they were outmatched from the start. Turns out, Roman had somehow gotten his hands on an Atlesian Paladin prototype and used it to fight against RWBY in the open streets. Being the only sensible one at the time, Yang had tried to take the fight away from the busy public area with Jaune's help.

Roman nearly took the bait many times, but the pride of the rest of RWBY wouldn't let them take the fight anywhere else. This in turn lead to quite a few civilian casualties, even though there were no deaths to be had. It didn't stop Yang and Jaune from chewing out Ruby, Weiss and Blake though.

Now, one might be asking, where the heck were Sun and Neptune during all of this?

Well, as it turns out, the two of them had gotten completely lost and spent the evening window shopping and eating noodles. No, really.

And because this whole thing was caught on the news, Ozpin and Glynda had easily caught wind of what had happened and who had done what. This lead to everyone getting punished for what had happened during the fight. Though, Jaune and Yang had gotten a much lighter punishment due to trying to prevent civilian casualties. Just a detention with Glynda twice a week for four weeks

Neither of them complained about that. Compared to the punishments Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun and Neptune got, they considered themselves extremely blessed that they weren't expelled from Beacon. A few detentions with the stern and strict witch was a small price to pay.

This mission as a whole, however, caused a rift to form between Yang and her team, as they felt that she and Jaune were at fault. Both for Roman getting away and for their own mistakes. Although, Ruby blamed her sister a lot less than Weiss and Blake did. It didn't make the pain any less unbearable though.

Jaune couldn't stand to see one of his friends like this, so he got the bright idea of taking her out for an evening on the town in an effort to cheer her up. Not really having seen anything going wrong with a little outing with a friend, Yang readily accepted Jaune's proposal.

Things had gone surprisingly well for the two of them. Jaune took Yang dancing at a popular nightclub that got better business than Junior's place, followed by buying her dinner at a nice restaurant, finishing things up with a peaceful walk in the park. By the time they got back to Beacon, it was close to curfew so Jaune just walked her back to her dorm for the night. However, before they parted ways, the blonde bombshell did something that surprised even herself.

She quickly gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek.

Both were blushing up a storm as Yang had quickly bolted into her dorm for the night. But the two of them did know one thing. Their relationship had never felt so right in all their lives.

After their little unofficial date, Jaune and Yang had become a couple and started dating. This didn't sit well with Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha so they banded together to try and get the two blondes to break up with each other. To put a stop to Yang ever having happiness in her life in Weiss and Blake's case, and because Pyrrha didn't want anyone else to date Jaune except her. Not that he'd ever want to date someone who only 'loves' him because he didn't even know she was famous at first. Honestly, how shallow can you get?

Those three had tried everything to break them up. From openly flirting with Jaune to attempting to set them both up on blind dates in order to make it appear like one was cheating on the other. But through every event, it seemed like some outside force just had to meddle and put a stop to their plans. But enough about that, for now.

It's because of these events and more that the two blondes had decided that it would be best for them to leave Beacon for a little while. Given all that had been happening, neither felt very welcome on the school's grounds.

And so, here they are.

"You know we have to go back eventually, right?" Yang asked. "Even though we both are having a hard time with our teams and the likes of Winchester, we have to go back to Beacon in order to attend our classes. If we don't, we'll never become full-fledged hunters. No matter how much we don't like it."

Jaune looked at Yang. He stared at her dead in the eye and saw that even though what she said was true, she was very, very, VERY reluctant to do so. Jaune just snorted with a grin.

"Who says we have to go back?" Jaune asked.

Yang snapped to attention at that. Did Jaune… her Vomit-Boy REALLY just say what she thinks he just said?

"We can just run away and become mercenaries, killing Grimm and saving people while making a bit of money in the process. We don't need to follow the crowd in order to protect the people." Jaune suggested.

"And I can help you with that, children." said a regal sounding voice.

Jaune and Yang found themselves enveloped in a bright white light that seemed to radiate true power. As the light died down, the two huntsmen in training found themselves in a strange Ruin like area. One that looks like it hasn't been touched by either Grimm or archeologists.

"Whoa… What Oobleck wouldn't give to study these ruins…!" gasped Jaune.

Yang just nodded in agreement as she was unable to find the words to describe what she thought of this place.

"Hello there young ones." said as sweet regal voice made them look up to see a weird creature floating in the ruins.

The creature is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray on the creature's underbelly resumes past its waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

Yang and Jaune were absolutely astounded by this creature and the sheer majesty its presence seemed to radiate. During their time at Beacon, the two of them have studied lots of different animals and Grimm, but they have never before seen such a creature like this.

"W-who are you? What are you?" Yang nervously asked.

The creature seemed to smile in its own way. Which, technically, shouldn't be physically possible, since this creature doesn't have a visible mouth. Using one of its forelimbs, the creature gently wiped away Yang's tears as it gave off a feeling of warmth and kindness.

"I'm Arceus the legendary Alpha Pokemon." he said as Yang and Jaune were amazed and confused.

"What's a Pokemon? And how many of them are there?" Jaune asked curiously.

Arceus smiled and chuckled at the question, happy to see that a certain someone at least kept ONE of their promises to him.

"Pokemon are strange and unique creatures with mystical power that live in different places. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights to create stronger bonds. I am the ruler of this world as you can see." as he showed portals, windows of humans playing and battling with Pokemon.

Yang sat there, watching in awe. There were so many different Pokemon in varying shapes and sizes! Some looked like animals, others seemed to have the form of inanimate objects. Some were made of stone, some made of toxic sludge and others were made of metal.

Some lived on land, some in the sea, some swam in lava, some would seek shelter in caves and others soared through the sky! Jaune was especially surprised by what they were seeing right now. Such creatures simply shouldn't exist and yet here they are, as alive and thriving as any living species could be!

"The world you come from... you're from another world? Oh my gosh this is so amazing… Wait you're the ruler of your world?" Yang asked before bowing as Arceus chuckled. Especially when Jaune started tripping over his own feet to try and bow as well.

"Rise Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc. You need not bow to me. I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here."

It wasn't a statement. Arceus could literally feel the confusion rolling off of the two young adults in waves as they looked up to him and nodded.

"I was once a friend of Ozpin's from the world of Pokemon. We met when he was just a hunter in training, a couple of years older than you." Arceus explained.

If our heroes weren't surprised before, they was just about ready to jump out of their skin out of sheer shock now. Neither one of them idea that Beacon's headmaster had made a friend from another world entirely!

"Me and Ozpin meet long a ago, around your age. We were great friends and allies." Arceus said with some bitterness in his voice.

A hint of bitterness that was something Jaune had noticed clear as day. Being raised around seven moody older sisters helped him to pick up on these things very easily.

"What happened? Why did you end your friendship?" he asked.

Yang was also curious about this. What could Ozpin possibly have done to warrant such anger from a deity from another world whom he used to be friends with? She just couldn't figure it out. Arceus sighed in bitterness before he began to explain his reasons for ending his companionship with Ozpin.

"A few years after we had become friends, Ozpin had found out who it was that was controlling the Grimm and making them attack humanity. It was a dark, evil, bloodthirsty woman named Salem. Ozpin wanted to mount a full-scale assault on her island using the Pokemon, my children, as living weapons to do so. I would not allow this, so in my anger, I ended our friendship and sealed off the entrance to the world of Pokemon for good." Arceus explained, anger seeping into his voice.

And honestly, our young protagonists couldn't blame him. If Ozpin had wanted to weaponize their kids, if either of them ever had any,Ozpin would be vaporized on the spot! The two of them calmed down when Arceus began to speak again.

"I have kept on eye on your world and on Ozpin, and I'm very disappointed with him right now. He can clearly see the unjust behavior being thrown towards you two from your friends and sibling, and yet he does nothing to put a stop to it." Arceus growled with great anger at his former friend.

Yang's face darkened as a tear fell from her now red eyes. She quickly wiped it away so Arceus wouldn't notice it. Jaune began to clench his fists so hard that his nails cut into his palms, drawing blood.

"I am very disappointed in all of them! What they did to you is unforgivable, and that is why I'm giving you a choice. Both of you." Arceus explained as he turned to look at the children.

Yang looked up at Arceus with a mixture of curiosity and slight apprehension. Even Jaune looked a little unsure about whatever it is Arceus might be planning for them. Not that Arceus could blame her for something like that after what she's been through today.

"What kind of choice?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"I offer you both a chance to venture into the world of Pokemon, become the best, make new friends both human and Pokemon and become my students!" Arceus declared proudly. "You see, in every universe of my world there has always been a human or multiple humans chosen by me to help protect the balance of the Pokemon world. They and their families would protect the world of Pokemon and its inhabitants from evil organizations and Pokemon alike, preserving the balance of the world. However, in one world, there are no such chosen ones. Therefore, when I send you to this world you both will be regressed to embryos and be reborn into new families with all of your memories intact. However, these memories would only return to you at a certain point in time. Your own mother would go to this world with you and give birth to you again, Yang. She would be free of her burdens from this world and finally be able to raise you like she wanted to."

Arceus lowered himself so he was looking both children straight in the eye.

"Are you willing to abandon this world and its inhabitants to become my chosen? Think carefully now, for if you decide to do this there will be no turning back.

As they stared into the giant green and red eyes of the Alpha Pokemon, Yang and Jaune began to think about Arceus' offer. Wouldn't their teams and families worry about them?

"All they cared about was winning the Oum damn pride." growled Yang, angry at what happened.

"I know. They only cared about putting Torchwick in jail, no matter how many civilians got hurt or killed in the process!" Jaune added with a snarl.

No longer needing to think about what to do, the two of them decided to take up Arceus' offer and removed their weapons. Besides, they probably won't need them where they're going. But as they were about to throw Ember Celica and Crocea Mors into a nearby lake, Arceus stopped them.

"You'd best keep your weapons with you, just in case you are in danger and without your Pokémon. Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it." Arceus explained upon seeing her questioning gaze.

Jaune and Yang just nodded and put their weapons away, Yang having to mecha shift her Ember Celica into their bracelet form in order to stash them in her jacket pockets. It'd be an easy place to find them should the need arise. They looked back up to Arceus and began to speak in a firm voice.

"We accept your offer to venture into the world of Pokémon, and would also like to say that it would be my honor to become your students." Jaune and Yang declared at the same time, bowing to the Alpha Pokémon.

Arceus smiled and nodded, as he began to glow once again, as just then, a golden portal opened behind our yellow knight couple.

"Just step through the portal Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Arc, and your journey will begin." He said.

Yang looked to the portal and smiled before looking back on her home dimension. She scowled as memories of recent events played in her head. Really, the only one that Yang thinks will even remotely miss her would be her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long. After all, he has a long history of being an overprotective father towards both her and towards Ruby. And with good reason… most of the time.

Jaune was in the same boat. He wasn't exactly on the best terms with his family when he left home to join Beacon, so he really doubts they'd miss him.

A small tear fell down Yang's face once again. One which Jaune promptly wiped from the lovely blonde's face.

"Goodbye, Remnant. And good riddance!" mumbled the two protagonists of our story.

And with that, the two were engulfed in a blinding golden light and transported away from Remnant forever. And elsewhere in the heart of Vacuo, a certain black haired version of Yang with paler skin and red eyes was also engulfed in a flash of golden light before disappearing off the face of Remnant.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Alright that's the first chapter of this story up and running. I hope everyone enjoyed it because I had a good time writing it. Also there's a new poll on my account so don't forget to check that out and vote. See you all next time!**_


End file.
